Team BAM Adventure
by ArtemisWolfRose
Summary: Three friends who have been sent to Earth by the power of chaos control are now stuck with fighting Eggman and his robots. Will they EVER get home? Hold up...THEY HAVE POWERS! I never get memos... My POV of the story.
1. Introduction

**HOLA PEOPLE!! LOL! This is a new story starring my friends and I! Before you all go flaming on the characters, they're supposed to be overly silly and crazy. I mean, this IS part comedy. Here's how this story's gonna work, Backrose342, Neko-Meeca and I are typing this story together and it sounds complicated, but it's not. Each one of us has a Sonic form and this is what our life would be like if we were in the show. We each have a separate story and you can read all parts if you visit their profiles. You are now about to read my part of the story; there will be no switching of POV to Meeca or Blackrose. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SonicX or any of the characters, Sega does. Nor do I own Blackrose or Meeca, they belong to themselves. I DO own this story and myself.---------------**

Mobius was a peaceful planet and was home to a great hero, known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He and his friends were always on adventures and fight the evil scientist known as Doctor Eggman. They were always the ones to fight the bad guys and were always the ones to win over them. But…recently they've disappeared along with Eggman, it's been all over the news. I wonder why and how…and where they are now? I kicked myself into a sitting position with my legs dangling off the bank and into the river I was relaxing by.

You're all probably wondering who I even am huh? The name's Artemis the Wolf and I'm the speed member of Team BAM. BAM is the first initial of my friends and I's names. Blackrose (B), Artemis (A), and last but not least, Meeca (M), hence, BAM. The name also suits our personalities; well…kind of…every time we get to fight at all it always involves something getting blown to bits. To tell you the truth, I have terrible aim, which isn't a good thing. I am rarely calm and I'm constantly hyper. My parents died when I was 10 (AWR: Not really.). Meeca and Blackrose have been my friends for a long time and I'm proud of it!

I finally opened my amethyst colored eyes to tiredly stare at the never-ending sky that everyone seems to look to for answers. To me, it was reassuring to know that at least something was higher than any dictator thinks he is. Or she. I lifted my feet out of the cool water and found the very end of my jeans were soaked. Sighing, I threw my lace up combat boots over my shoulder and stood up. Strolling down the riverbank I let the sun warm my grey fur which was purple tipped on my hair that was kept in a low ponytail, my bangs that covered my right eye slightly, pointed ears, and my famously bushy tail. The rinestones that were in the shape of a thunderbolt that were set into my purple shirt twinkled in the sun.

Like I said, Mobius was a peaceful planet too peaceful if you ask me. I wanted adventure and excitement, but without Eggman my life was boring again…soon I felt nothing underneath my feet and I felt my body tip downwards. The sky soon rushed to distant hard ground as I fell down the merciless stone face a cliff. I let out a loud yelp as a stray tree root protruding from the rock caught me by my navy blue vest. I stared down to the far away ground and blinked hard in hopes that I was only hallucinating. Sadly, this was real, and a tree root was really the only thing between getting squashed and staying in 3-D.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by hysterical laughter. I looked up to see what looked like a hedgehog and fox hybrid with black fur that was tipped with red on her bangs and twin tails. She was wearing a blue tank top that showed her stomach slightly and a matching skirt. Her shoes were blue boots that ran up to her knees that were red up the center and on the soles, and had fingerless gloves much like mine but hers were blue and not black. Her crimson red eyes were all watery from laughing so hard.

" Blackrose! Glad you're having fun, but do you mind getting me down from here?" I shouted over her laughter.

Blackrose up righted herself and used her propellers to lower herself to where I was hanging. She took hold of my wrists and pulled me off the root, slightly stretching the long, black and white sleeves coming from underneath my purple shirt.

"Were you daydreaming AGAIN, Arty?" She asked after she dropped me onto the ledge. I looked up at her with an irritated expression on my face.

I LOATHED the nickname Arty…and I say that with passion. A three-year-old that I helped find his mom gave it to me. Meeca and Blackrose never let me live it down.

" Don't call me that! And no I wasn't daydreaming! I prefer exploring the vast regions of the imagination…" I paused as Blackrose looked at me as if I had the plague, "Don't ask okay, just don't ask." I said as I shook my head not believing that I myself had just said that.

With a shrug we were off into the forest to find our next and final friend, Meeca. I loved just strolling through the forest at this time of year. The flowers were in bloom and at peak fragrance, and the temperature was perfect.

Again, I was snapped out of my thoughts as heard a rustling in the bushes. Blackrose and I went to investigate, but a cat's head popped out yelling a cheerful hello. Instead of responding like she probably wanted, Blackrose and I were scared out of our skins and were thrown back in fright. I heard footsteps and looked to the side to see a white cat with black on the tip of her tail, ears, hands, and as a black stripe between her eyes. A gold medallion in the shape of a sun dangled around her neck and her short brown hair that was pulled into a half ponytail shifted slightly as her ears twitched in worry and surprise. Her clothes were composed of a sleeveless, sky blue turtleneck, some sort of powder blue top underneath, black pants and white and blue sneakers. I sat up rubbing my head 'cause I hit it on a nearby tree.

"Oops...sorry guys. I thought y'all knew I was coming!" Meeca said with a hand behind her head.

" And what exactly gave you idea?" Blackrose mumbled. But Meeca had heard and jabbed her with her elbow. "OW! Hey!" Blackrose responded and rubbed the sore spot that was jabbed by the lethal elbow.

" Where've ya been anyways Meeca?" I asked standing up.

Meeca smiled a toothy grin and pointed up. Blackrose and I followed her finger and saw that we were under a HUGE apple tree. Our jaws dropped to the ground and we smiled glad to be able to get some sweet food in our stomachs. Meeca and Blackrose were first on a branch and I dropped in-between them. There we happily snacked on our apples thinking that there was no better life. Of coarse…until we were engulfed in a bright light and that's all I remember before passing out.

**-------------DONE!! R&R Please and press the purdy button down below. Remember, if you want to see how Meeca and Blackrose saw this chapter go to their profiles. Oh, and before I forget, here's my username on Deviantart so you can see what we look like in the story: cosmictomboy PEACE OUT DUDES!!! **


	2. Stupid Master Emerald

**NEXT CHAPTER!! I'm on a roll here! I hope you guys read Meeca's and Blackrose's POVs! The story seems a little wack at the moment, but that was until this chapter! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

I could soon feel my mind slowly slip back into consciousness as a major headache bagan stampeding into my head. With a small groan I groggily sat up and glanced around while clutching my head. Everything was blurry as my eyes were still refocusing, how long was I asleep anyways? I looked up to see a sky bloodied supposedly by a late sunset. I tried to stand up, but only to flop back down. I must have been out for a long time if I can't stand up for more than three seconds. After many attempts and many fails, I finally managed to walk my limping from tree to tree and taking a break every few steps, I made my way through the forest. It was weird…I felt like all the energy was drained out of me and I felt like passing out again. But my stubbornness got in the way and I continued.

After an hour I was exhausted and the sun completely set by now and the world was covered in a starry speckled blanket. There was no moon tonight and that made everything worse. So, lessee here, shall we? I was exhausted, might as well be blind, lost and my friends were nowhere in sight! As I was mentally ranting on I saw a small green light meaning someone was here, and that meant directions, and that meant getting out of this forest! I would have leaped for joy, but there was the fact that oh…I don't know, maybe that I WAS TOO WEAK TO WALK ON MY OWN!!

I headed straight for that almost enchanting glow at the end of the forest, no stopping this time. Man…if I'm dead I'm suing that stupid green whatever it is! As soon as I was about to pass out I came to a huge clearing. In the center was a large temple like thing with a LOT of stairs. I went around the front, but I realized that there was someone there. So I still climbed the stairs, but I just managed to maneuver myself so I was out of sight. The only problem was my tail, which would have stuck out like a sore thumb…the only way to not be seen that was possible was to climb around the back. I was no natural climber like Meeca, but I've dabbled a few times. I tip-toed around so whoever was up there wouldn't detect me, but me just appearing up there might get their attention…Oh, well! I found a small gap in the stone and soon I was up and climbing. After about half an hour I finally got to the top, and that's without stopping. So in reality it took an hour to get there. I peeked over the ledge to see a large green crystal, and behind it was a red echidna that appeared to be asleep and climbed all the way up so I was now standing close the colossal jewel. I got an anime sweatdrop as I thought of how I could have just taken the stairs! I took my mind off how brain-dead I can be and returned to the giant green gem that floated before me. I blinked a few times in sheer amazement and the emerald started to spark purple electricity and I began to feel increasingly weak. My body soon started to give off sparks of purple static as the small jolts leaped and pounced over my body. My breathing became labored as I struggled to keep my mind awake. I squeezed my eyes shut out of the pain that surged throughout my body, but I managed to crack one open. I realized that this rock was feeding off of me! I now know to stay far away from this thing, but I couldn't move a single muscle in my body.

" Hey! What are you doing to the Master Emerald!" A gruff voice shouted. But it seemed faint as my mind was going blank. I still fought to keep myself from passing out a second time.

But…oh the pain…I couldn't take it! It was too unbearable for any being. I screamed at the top of my lungs and for the first time since I was ten I cried. Not even Blackrose and Meeca had seen me cry, and I'm glad they weren't here right now. By now I was lifted from the ground and was clutching my aching head. I could feel every last ounce of energy drained from me and just when I thought I was going to die…everything vanished, the pain, the static, the feeling of getting drained, all of it…gone. I was dropped to the ground so I was on my hands and knees panting and hot wet tears streaming down my face and onto the stone floor. I was in terrible shock with small bolts of static still emitting from my body, eyes wide and my fur was sleeked from the sweat. I was too weak to fight on and everything faded to black as I collapsed to the ground, my head hit the ground when I did but I was too relieved that I was alive and I wanted to sleep. But before I was completely out of it, I felt a hand shake me by the shoulder and another to pick me up bridle style joined that one. Then I conked out completely, no pain, no fear, just to sleep…

Knuckles POV

I had just gotten through another day of having to work with Sonic to fight Eggman again, and wanted nothing more than to rest. I sat by the Master Emerald that I guarded so seriously, that was my sworn duty and nothing else mattered to me than to see that it was safe and sound. But…for some awkward reason…I had the feeling that someone else could use it's power.

_That's stupid! I'm the one and only guardian here! Always has been always will be. _I thought while shaking my dreadlocked head. I soon fell asleep with my traces of doubt in my mind, but that was soon disturbed…

After not very long, something awoke me from slumber and I turned around to see the Master Emerald surrounded in a purple electricity field. I tried to advance, but the field kept me at bay. I shielded his violet eyes with my arm as I squinted to see a figure levitating above the ground, surrounded in the same electricity.

I shouted harshly out to her, but she didn't seem to hear. I slightly regretted thinking she was any kind of threat after seeing that she was in MUCH pain. Soon the fiasco stopped and all was silent, the girl was dropped to the ground on her hands and knees. I began to walk over to see if she was okay, but she collapsed and I heard a terrible crack signaling that she had clearly broken something. I walked over and shook her slightly by the shoulder. I had the chance to take a good look at her to see she had silvery fur with traces of purple and that she had a long bushy tail. I lifted her up bridal style and took her to a near by cave so that she was far away from the Master Emerald, but close enough for me to keep an eye on her.

**DONE!! Okay, there's chapter two people! Hoped you liked it! If you want to know where Meeca and Blackrose were during all of this, go and check in a little while. Now, review please! And be nice!!! **

**PEACE OUT DUDES!!!**


	3. Powers And Cold Water

**AND I'M BACK!! Hm…well I don't really have much to say for once…wow…I just had like ten cookies and nothing happened. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! APPOCALYPSE!!!! RUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!**

I shot up, hit my head, and cried out in pain, and lie back down. This time I got up MUCH slower and watched out for that low stalagmite, and tried to think out what had happened. All I could remember a searing pain that surged throughout my entire body and seeing a giant emerald the size of a croc! I looked around to find Meeca still sleeping and…slightly snoring at that matter (A/N: Sorry about that, pal…had to.). Then I heard a loud voice that I knew all too well, the same voice that belonged to the same person I've known since elementary school, the one the only…

"ARTEMIS!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Blackrose…she practically screamed and she started to hug me to death…LITERALLY!!

"Uh…Blackrose…" I choked…still hugging "Blackrose…" and hugging still…"BLACKIE!!!" She quickly let go and started to shake me by the collar.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!!!" She shouted in my face while threatening me with a pulled back fist.

After she cooled down I noticed that outside the cave there was a bunch of frozen plants. I asked her and she explained how she had managed to get ice powers and I realized to NEVER call her Blackie ever again…After her thorough story, I told her mine. You know…about how some giant gemstone THING managed to make me get knocked out and put me through some major migraine…There was still much to discuss, but we wanted to wait 'till Meeca woke up from dreamland. Blackrose introduced me to Knuckles, I happily shook his hand violently and he was a little surprised at my hyperness. I'd be too, since I had just woke up after getting knocked out from pain, but I try not to think about that part…But my arm was soon shot with pain like tiny little needles. Knuckles told me that I had broken my wrist back at the temple.

Soon after we chatted a bit and learned why Knuckles was here in the first place, we heard a long yawn and turned to see Meeca rubbing her eyes as if she had woken up from a pleasant dream…Lucky. But soon that was over for she clutched her head and I could've sworn I saw a tiny blue flame on her hand as she yelped. She started to rant on about how some blue stone burned her hand, and just when she was about say more her ears twitched and Blackrose and I knew that was bad. She walked around putting her ear to the wall and I started to sniff the air. Now I could smell burning oil and…an egg salad sandwich? I was about to say something when a robot came crashing into the cave causing a cave in. Without thinking I grabbed the wrists of Blackrose and Meeca and sped out of there with Knuckles close behind. We emerged from the cave with an explosion soon to follow. Blackrose caught Meeca by the shirt, but they were too late to catch me…I was too far away. I screamed as I was pulled to the ground by the evil force known as gravity. I shielded my eyes with my good arm, but there was no splat on my part. Instead I felt two strong arms pluck me out of the sly holding me bridal style and I looked up to see Knuckles looking straight ahead…. and gliding!

"You okay?" He shouted over the wind as we made our descent. I nodded with my eyes locked on him in surprise. I had absolutely NO idea that echidna's could glide!

Our feet made contact with the ground below and Knuckles set me down. I thanked him and Blackrose and Meeca ran up glad to see that I was okay. I was smiling nervously until a blue flash interrupted our little reunion.

" Hey, there Knuckles. Who are your friends?" A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes asked as he skidded to a halt. I recognized him from the multiple newspapers from Mobius. Meeca was the first to react though…

"HEY!!! You're Sonic the Hedgehog!" She shouted while pointing at him. Blackrose and I shook our heads while sighing in annoyance.

"Yup, that's me! Who are you though?" Sonic repeated, this time Blackrose was the one who beat me to the answer…MAN I'm starting to feel like a mute here!

" Well, I'm Blackrose, this is Artemis, and the cat's Meeca." She said matter of factly.

Then, there was yet, ANOTHER boom and we saw the same robot as in the cave and hovering near by was an ugly, FAT, bad smelling, FAT, big-nosed, FAT man. Did I mention he was fat? I was wondering where that egg salad smell was coming from…

" Well, well, well…if it isn't Sonic, Knuckles and…who's this?" He questioned. I saw Blackrose tense up and clenched her fists. I'm guessing this was the guy who killed her family…Eggman…

" YO!! Eggfreak! Yoohoo!! Holy snot, I haven't seen ANYONE who looked like he was an oversized Egg who needed a tan! I mean, I'm surprised no one tried to hard-boil you! Not that you could fit in the pot, fatso!" I called up to Eggman just to get him ticked off, and it worked.

I was the QUEEN of names, if you needed to insult someone; I was the wolf for the job!

" WHAT?!?! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Eggman hollered in anger.

I taunted him by jumping up and down with my hands on my hips making that nya nya sound. He fired a missile in my direction and in a purple flash I was on top of the missile that was shot at me and jumped as it hit the ground, remanding safe. As I was making a fool out of Eggman, I saw Blackrose and Meeca hovering above the preoccupied scientist with a bucket full of water (I have no idea where they got it from). I let a sly grin creep onto my face and Eggman let out a loud yell as the ice-cold water was dumped onto his neck less head. We all clutched our stomachs while laughing our heads off.

" AHAHA!! Man, that was a good one, girls!" Sonic complimented while rolling on the ground laughing like a mad man. Knuckles was laughing too hard to speak, but I could tell he was trying not to.

Eggman was steaming now, and plucked the bucket off his head. "You three…are going to regret that…" He said in a low voice as he pressed a little button on his Egg Carrier. Soon a robotic hand came out and grabbed Meeca, Blackrose, and I and lifted us high into the air. I soon felt a rush of cold air as the hand started to freeze into solid ice, along with the rest of his Egg Carrier. I looked around to see Blackrose's eyes glowing an ice blue as the floating chair thing shattered. She returned to normal as we fell and caught us both this time.

Eggman charged a cannon and was about ready to fire, but a jet intercepted and we caught a lift. Inside was a small orange fox who looked no older than eight and behind him was a pink hedgehog wearing a red headband and red dress. In the compartment behind them was a human boy with ginger hair and blue eyes and behind him was a little rabbit with a chao beside her. I winced at the sound of something very sharp scratching on metal as I saw Meeca start to slide off the wing. I dove to catch her, but her claws were already off and she was falling through the clouds. They soon cleared up and I saw a blue fire down below and realized that was Meeca and she had melted a hole straight through the giant robot thing.

We landed and Blackrose and I ran to the ruins that used to be Eggman's robot. I saw Meeca poke her head through the gaping hole and she looked around.

" AW COOL!!" Blackrose shouted as she punched the air.

"I think you mean hot considering that blue fire is some of the hottest stuff on Earth." The small fox said while climbing out of the jet. "I'm Tails by the way." He said with a smile.

"The name's Meeca, and these are my friends Blackrose and Artemis." Meeca responded gesturing to us. I waved as the pink hedgehog rushed up to Blackrose.

"You'd better not be here to steal MY Sonic! My name is Amy, his girlfriend!" She shouted. We all exchanged looks as Blackrose started to laugh her head off.

" Nah! I'm not here to steal anyone! I didn't know he had a girlfriend! AHAHAH!!" She choked before resuming to her laughter. Amy turned red as we all joined in.

" Well, that's Amy for ya. I'm Chris, it's nice to meet you three." The human said cheerfully.

" Same here" We said in unison.

Eggman had gotten away and we had to keep Blackrose from going berserk, but after that fiasco we decided to head to Chris's place to meet the others. Knuckles had declined saying he had to keep protecting the Master Emerald…what a party pooper! We flew on the X Tornado with Sonic on the left wing with me, Meeca and Blackrose on the other, and Tails, Chris, and Amy were in the plane. I kept quiet the whole trip as Meeca and Blackrose chatted about their newfound powers. Why hadn't I been able to do anything special? I was the only one who had direct contact with the Master Emerald in the first place, wasn't I? Maybe all it did was feed off of me and give nothing in return… I sighed and Sonic noticed.

"Hey, Artemis…" He paused, as I looked up from the metal wing "I know you probably feel a little left out about not getting any powers. But you're still pretty good with strategy, that's good enough for me. I mean, you DID out smart Eggman, he may be an idiot, but he has a high IQ and it takes a lot to do that." Sonic reassured.

" I guess so…thanks." I said with a smile. Amy on the other hand looked TICKED OFF! She was glaring at me the whole rest of the way back, and that REALLY creeped me out…I just hope she doesn't hold a grudge for long…

**DONE!! Sorry if I made Meeca and Blackrose sound a little cold…hopefully they'll fix that in their POV's…Oh, and I admit there will be romance in my POV, what I can't help it! But, there shall be NONE with Sonic, okay? I'm a SonAmy fan, always will be…unless I find some reason to be a ShadAmy fan…Anywho.**

**PEACE OUT DUDES!!! **


End file.
